koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Oichi/Movesets
All the movesets for Oichi in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Points forward as she charges then dashes forward by twirling her ball in a circular motion to her front. Halts to a stop by breaking on her heels. More button taps elongates the dash forward. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): launches foes with her ball in an upwards swing. Twirls to hit them once more with a downwards swing. Poses for a damaging aura that restores her Musou. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): a wide smack with her ball before she twirls to kick the ball around her. She performs a series of hops forward, twirling her ball to her right as she does. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): spins in one place with her ball outstretched in the air in front of her, hitting her foes horizontally around her. Ends the combo by somersaulting into the air, twisting the ball below her. If she continues to spin too many times, she will instead become dizzy and stumbles to recover herself. : , : flips in the air to smash the ground with both of her feet. : , : a low bop forward. : : Points with her hand forward before she playfully spins her ball in the air above her head, skipping forward as she does. In her true Musou, she ends with her C1. :Deadlock attack: Mounted Moveset : , : drags her ball low to the ground before hefting it upwards. Launches foes. : , , : hurls ball straight to her right, stunning nearby foes. : , , , : sends her ball straight to the right. Oichi waves her left arm rapidly in order to balance herself upright. : : Series of swings to her right. Fighting Style Oichi has long reach and a good crowd clearer with her kendama. Her C4 can easily clear the whole crowd or at least knock them down. In return, she lacks attack, as she has one of the lowest attack stats within all characters in Samurai Warriors. Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : quickly spins her ball to the right before smacking forward. : , : turning swing that launches. : , , : harsh swing to her left, smacking her ball horizontally. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): holds her arms outstretched in front of her and spins in one place. Tapping allows her to spin more times. : , , , , : spins and poses with her arms in the air. As she performs the move, a blue gust of wind surrounds her and launches her foes upward. : , , , , , : overhead smack on the ground that stuns foes. : , , , , , , : spins her ball in front of her, making a whizzing sound. Creates a miniature whirlwind that sends foes flying. : , , , , , , , : somersaults into the air as she twirls her ball around her. : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) stands upright as she poses with her arm in the air. She gains a small health boost if she finishes. : : mostly the same as before except she walks forward. Ends her true musou by attacking with three low swings. In her level 3 version, she is surrounded by a series of rapid pink whirlwinds. :R1 + : hunches into a cheering position, emitting a golden bubble around her. Allies near her will either gain a random status boost or have a small portion of their health replenished. Successful attempts in using this skill results in gaining more Musou. :R1 + : brings her arm back before pointing forward, emitting a golden aura. Calls forth a temporary back-up unit that disappears over time. :Personal Skill ': ('Finesse) Jump after executing a charge attack. Mounted Moveset Like all other characters, her horse musou changes to a horse stampede. : , : same as before. : , , : same as before. : , , , : twirls the ball twice around her head, hitting both sides with a figure eight motion. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding her C9 and Level 3 Musou. Her R1 attacks have also changed: :R1: a harsh swing to her front, hitting foes within its range for a huge amount of damage. :R1 (counter): sinks low to the ground as she quickly spins her ball above her. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Does a somersault that produces a strong gust in the user's wake. :Triple Attack 2: Strikes the ground fiercely, causing it to tremble from the impact. :Triple Attack 3: Spins around to conjure a massive hurricane surrounding the user's range. Fighting Style In the sequel she is turned into the normal type character and is more efficient in crowd clearing due to her having more attacks. Her C4, C5, C7 and C8 are mainly for crowd clearing while the rest are one on one moves, however her C7 is also a good one on one move however she still retains her low attack power. Oichi uses her Samurai Warriors 2 move set for the first two Warriors Orochi titles. Her R1 is quite powerful. Samurai Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Oichi brings two of her four sakura hoops on her right hand forward, with the bladed hoops continuously spinning and keeping opponents in the air. She does the same thing but with the sakura hoops on her left hand and combines all four chakrams together on her right hand and makes an upward swipe. : , , ( ), ( ): She swipes the hoops in her right hand upwards to make the opponent(s) airborne, throws all of her hoops towards the opponent(s) and leaps towards them and slams them on the ground. : , , , ( ), ( ): Oichi crosses her weapons forward, crosses them upwards and swipes her right chakrams to the right to clear her opponents. : , , , , ( ), ( ): She twirls to the right with her right arm up and her left arm sideways, leaps forward while swiping her weapons to the left and leans forward with her weapon spinning twice around her, clearing any enemy that is around her. : , , , , : Oichi appears to be hanging her weapons on the top of the screen, while holding on and spinning around twice with her leg forward, kicking any enemy who comes in contact with her. : , , , , , , , : Oichi swipes her right sakura hoops downward then does the same thing with the left, jumps up with her hoops crossed and swipes all her chakrams downwards with her right hand, same thing with the left, right, and left again. At the end, she twirls and her weapon hits all those around her. :Running + : Oichi runs forward and jumps forward while spinning in the air. : , : She jumps and lands, making a shockwave while spinning on the ground. : , : She swipes her right hoops downward. : : Oichi makes her sakura hoops spin continuously around her and makes a shockwave at the end of her Musou attack. She performs her last three normal moves of her moveset and releases a more powerful shockwave with her head looking down for her True Musou attack. Players can choose to do this or perform her usual moveset like any other character instead. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): She performs her True Musou attacks excluding the ending and at the end, Oichi releases four spinning pillars of pink light that damage any enemy within a large radius. :Spirit Cancel: Oichi places her sakura hoops in front of her and pushes forward, breaking the opponent's block or lifting enemies lying on the ground. :Deadlock attack: Oichi puts her weapons around the opponent and then pull them back out, appearing to have cut through them. :R1: Oichi twirls around and envelops herself in a radiant aura, slightly healing nearby allies and gaining Musou in turn. Mounted Moveset : , : Upward swing with a single hoop. : , , : Lowers one hoop to bash opponent's heads. : , , , : Downward swing with both hoops. : , , , , , , , : Oichi swipes her weapon back and forth until the moveset is over. ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Rolls rings forward and drag back any enemies they hit. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Launches enemies up into the air by throwing hoop downward and follows it up with a quick hit. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock Attack. Keeps relatively same moveset as the previous entry with the following changes. : , , , , , ( ), ( ): : : Finisher changes to her being surrounded by a damaging torrent littered with flower petals. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 3, she is turned back into the charge type character. Her move set is more balanced against generals than before. She loses her long reach and remains vulnerable from behind; however, she still can clear crowds with ease using her C4 and C5. She is somewhat slower so a good speed weapon is recommended. Her C3 is also a good clearer while still being a good one on one move. She still retains her low attack in this game as well. Warriors Orochi She turns into a Speed type in Warriors Orochi 3. Her R1 has invincibility frames and has uses whatever attributes she has on her weapons. It is recommended to use this move consistently to kill crowds. Two attributes she needs are Agility to increase her slow attacking speed and Echo to add range. Category:Movesets